You Just Got To Believe
by MarcelineXMarshallLee58
Summary: Our wonderful Adventuress, is seen through hard time's. She is finally about to give up, until she meet's someone who changes it all. So, get ready and Read!


A young girl, with long blonde hair, covered by a rabbit hat. And the most beautiful blue eyes, was hidden in a corner. As bombs sounded throught-out the darkened, fog densed night. Air-raid sirens signaled, to take cover in underground bunkers. The young girl, had tears streaming down her face, as she cuddled her orange and white cat, Cake. Who comforted her. "_Fionna sweetie, just stay calm darling... It'll be over soon. " _She looked at her with her pitiful tear-filled blue eyes. "_D-Do you really think so? W-will Mom and Dad come b-back? " _

( Ten hours before)

" _Fionna sweetheart, I promise me and your Father are going to return... It's just very important that we go for now. " _She said with a cracking-voice.

Fionna shook with fear, as she nodded slowly, and cuddled close to Cake.

" _Now, we love you, and we promise we'll be back soon..._. " So, Fionna's Mom and Dad, rushed out the door, dressed in uniforms, armed and ready to fight.

Cake, hushed the sniffling girl. " Well, Fionna... I believe so, we just gotta be patcient. " Fionna was just about to speak, when twenty-men in armored inside the underground bunker. Cake's tail frizzed up, as she hissed at the intruders, Fionna squealed as a tall man, with dark brown hair, wrapped his arms around her, one hand covering the frightened girls mouth, so she could only muffle small sounds. Several tears fell down her cheeks, and fell to the sand below. The orange and white cat, was hissing and spitting, clawing onto the guys leg, trying to make him let Fionna go.

The man growled, and kicked Cake off, as she was preparing to launch herself at him, a burlap sack, was shoved over her, and she fought it, but finally gave up. The frightened girl, bit the man's hand, hard. He screeched, and cursed, as he still held onto her. " Let me go! I-i didn't do anything, I just want my Mom and Dad... W-where's m-my cat? " He eyed her evily, and back-handed her, as she squealed in pain, her face stinging, she stopped fighting. And the man and his crew, carried Fionna and Cake out, and away from they're town.

The man with dark brown hair, took Fionna and Cake to a tall, grey tower with heavy-metal doors. " You two stay in here, it's better then what our other guest get. " He threw them both down. onto a pile of hay, and cleared his throat as he spoke his name. " David Bradfourd, is my name... Now, don't you two be mischiveous. " He gave a slight dip of the head, as he walked out, slamming the heavy-iron doors, making Fionna squeak with fear. " C-cake, a-are we gonna be o-ok? " The young girl said, as she quaked with freight. Cake, wrapped her paws around the young blonde haired eight year old, and snuggled her. " Fionna, love, we sure are... I promise you... "

( Nine years later. )

David Bradfourd walked through the long hallway, to a giant bronze door, he pushed it open one of the two double-doors. " Fionna, come out, and to the kitchen... It's time for you to work. " Fionna walked out from behind a curtain, her long blonde hair curly, and pulled back. Into a simple style with a red rose behind her ear, she was dressed in a beautiful crimson red dress, with white lace, tracing the bottom, and black shoulder cuffs. " Bradfourd, do I have to work today? Why can't you just let me back to my town with Cake? " She questioned, as she did every morning.

Cake walked out, a blue ribbon tied around her neck, her tail frizzed up at the sight of David. He laughed at Fionna. " Oh, Fionna, your never returning... Don't you get that? So quite asking! " He snapped, as he grabbed her up by her jaw, and looked deep into her blue eyes. Fionna growled, and spit in his eye, causing him to let go, and wipe his eyes. " You pig! That was disgusting! " Fionna cracked her knuckle's. " Well, then don't grab me like that! " She exclaimed, with a stomp of her foot.

David flinched back, as Fionna aimed her fist at him, and smacked him square on the jaw, with a loud. 'Pop'. He rubbed his sore jaw, with his hand, as he caught his balance. And looked at Fionna. " You are not to leave this room! You are sentenced to stay here for the rest of your life! " He hissed through gritted teeth.

Fionna stared wide-eyed , as she fell to her knees, head hanging low. " You can't do this again... I'm sorry I punched you... " He shook his head roughly, as he ignored her, and walked out. Leaving her in tears on the floor, as he closed the door, and locked it from the out-side. Cake hissed in the direction he disappeared, and walked to Fionna, setting her paws on her shoulders. " Gurl, It'll be ok... We'll get out of here someday... Now wipe away those tears and let's find something to do. " Fionna dismissed it, and sat there, all hope vanished from her brave heart.

" I give up... " She muttered, as Cake twitched her ears, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Fi', You can't give up! I won't let you. " Fionna sighed, and kept her head low, as she rose to her feet, and walked out to the balcony, curly locks blowing in the faint, evening air. As the day progressed on, she stared out over the valley of green, which would soon be covered in the snows of winter.

( And meanwhile, in some certain area. ) A tall man dressed in a black suit, had addressed a meeting, everyone seated in the giant burlap seats, at the long oak-wood table. The man pushed out his seat, and rose to his feet, as he spoke. " I would like to address my son, Marshall Lee to come forth, and stand before me. " Though, as he knew , after ten minutes of waiting, he still hadn't stood from his seat, he walked over to him, and found out why he hadn't came forth. Marshall had his eyes closed, foot propped up on the desk tapping , tongue stuck out, rock sign held up, as he jammed out on his Ipod.

His father took out his head phones, and Marshall quickly opened his eyes. " What the lump dad? I was jamming out. " His father sighed, as he handed Marshall his head phones. " Son, please stand up, and sit at the table of the wise, I called unto you fifteen minutes ago. " Marshall set his foot down, and wrapped his head-phones around his Ipod and stuck it in his pocket, as he stood, and stretched. " Alright fine. " He said in an annoyed tone.


End file.
